Jackal the hybrid
Jackal Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art By SaltyShaker Character Information Age 6 years Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality INTP Occupation Dragonet Tribe Sand/Night hybrid Residence The Sand Kingdom Relatives Valour of the NightWings (mother), Sidewinder of the SandWings (father) Powers and abilities Can breathe fire, can go a long time without water Quote ”...Could you please move? You’re blocking my view.” Appearance Jackal has the build of a small SandWing, his scales a dirty yellow colour. He has black scales dotted across his body, and a small frill running down his neck and back. His tail is shorter and thicker than that of an average SandWing, and lacks a poisonous barb. Personality Imaginative – Jackal spends a lot of time inside his own head, often dreaming up tall tales. This leads to him normally finding creative (although not entirely practical) solutions to problems – despite the fact that most other dragons would have very little trouble getting around said problem in the first place. That being said, this can come in handy when faced with a problem that confuses most others. Impulsive – Jackal isn’t a very ambitious dragon, and has no certain goal that he wants to work towards. Because of this, he usually just does whatever he feels like doing at the time, with little regard for the consequences. Since he usually just searches for things that he finds interesting, he can normally be found in the desert, observing the animals. Reserved – Although he has no problems with talking to others, Jackal definitely isn’t one for conversation. This is mostly because he finds a lot of conversation topics boring, and often spaces out during them. If you want to talk to him, have fun carrying the conversation by yourself – chances are, he stopped listening after the first five minutes. History Jackal’s mother, Valour the NightWing, wasn’t remembered very fondly on the island – mainly because she ran away, escaping to the desert through use of the tunnels. In the desert, she met Sidewinder the SandWing, who took her under his wing and helped her get by (turns out that living by yourself in the desert when you’re not adapted to it isn’t a good idea – who knew). One thing led to another, and eventually Jackal’s egg was laid inside its nest in Sidewinder’s cottage. If there was one thing Valour didn’t want, it was for her dragonet to grow up the same way she did, and she was almost afraid to impose rules on Jackal when he hatched. Sidewinder prevented him from doing anything too crazy, but young Jackal pretty much did whatever he wanted – and with very few other dragons around, that usually involved just watching the desert creatures (with his parents beside him, in case of a dragonbite viper, angry scavenger, or something equally deadly to an unarmed dragonet). Jackal soon started taking notes of what he saw in the desert – most animals he’s encountered have a short story’s worth in one of the various scrolls he records them in (with the exception of scavengers – he met one once, but there was too much squeaking and cowering for him to stay interested in it for long). Notes *Jackal has ASD (autistic spectrum disorder). I didn't want to explicitly state this in his personality for fear of accidentally making it his entire character, but he is very much autistic. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (DarkusDragon)